


[Podfic of] All Roads

by exmanhater



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Republic City to Ba Sing Se, with a number of lessons learnt in the process. Korra and Asami take a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] All Roads

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Roads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864324) by [tofsla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofsla/pseuds/tofsla). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/All%20Roads.mp3) [31 MB] ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/All%20Roads.m4b) [33 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:06:41

**Streaming:**  



End file.
